In a liquid storage tank such as those used for bulk storage of liquefied natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas, ethanol, hydrocarbons, or other liquids, a radar gauge is often used to measure the level of liquid in the tank. Such gauges are typically not sufficiently accurate to satisfy the requirements of Weights & Measures regulatory bodies for custody transfer of some types of liquids.